wdoctorwhofandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Blood
Cold Blood was the ninth episode of Series Five. It is the second part of a two-part story that marks the re-appearance of the Silurians for the first time in 26 years. It also marks the death of Rory Williams. Synopsis It is the most important day in the history of Earth: the dawn of a new age of harmony… or the start of its final war. The Doctor must face his most difficult challenge yet and he tries desperately to ensure Alaya's prediction of a massacre does not come true. Meanwhile, what fate will befall the captured Amy and can Tony and his friends be trusted? Plot This is the story of our planet, Earth, of the day 1000 years past when we came to share it with a race known as Humanity. It is the story of the Doctor who helped our races find common ground, and the terrible losses he suffered. It is the story of our past, and must never be forgotten. The Doctor and Nasreen Chaudhry have entered the Silurian city, using the 'front door approach'. However, several Silurian troops, woken from suspended animation, quickly capture them. Amy and Mo remain in the lab, and the Silurian doctor, Malokeh, is about to start the dissection process on Amy, but is called away to examine the Doctor, leaving Amy with the device to release herself and Mo. They escape and find Elliot - in suspended animation, but alive. Malokeh now has the Doctor and Nasreen strapped to slabs in his laboratory. First, he scans the Doctor and then attempts to decontaminate him of the surface bacteria. However, this instead harms him since he is not human, and Malokeh stops the procedure, against the wishes of Commander Restac, but since Malokeh is also a Commander by rank, she cannot use any authority. On the surface, Alaya refuses to help Tony when he asks her to cure him of the venomous sting on his shoulder. This eventually provokes Ambrose to taser Alaya, but unfortunately this has more of an effect on the Silurian than it would on a human, and inadvertantly kills her, thus destroying their only bargaining chip. Restac has decided to have the Doctor, Amy, Mo and Nasreen executed, against the wishes of Malokeh. However, before anything happens, Restac calls Rory to negotiate the return of Alaya. However, Ambrose claims she has had enough of following orders from Silurians and refuses, prompting Restac to order the first execution - Amy. The screen Restac had been manipulating on the surface goes blank, but before the Silurians can fire, the leader of the Silurians, Eldane, arrives and orders otherwise. This gives the Doctor a chance to attempt a negotiation, making Amy and Nasreen ambassadors for humanity. Meanwhile, Malokeh releases Elliot, returning him to his father. He then discovers that Restac has awakened more of her warriors, and is killed by her before he can do anything. While Rory, Ambrose and Tony make their way to the Silurian city via the tunnels, Amy, Nasreen and Eldane talk about how the Silurians might be able to live alongside Humans. Nasreen is worried about the already critical strain on resources, but Eldane says that Silurian technology could avoid these problems, and Amy points out several abandoned places that the Silurians could settle in - among them, the Australian Outback, the Sahara and the Nevada Plains. As the meeting concludes, the Doctor enters and comments on how well things had gone. However, at this moment, Rory enters with the body of Alaya. Eldane is silent, and Restac begins to cry. The Doctor tries to avoid conflict, but Restac goes to wake some Silurians up from the suspended animation, and then gain revenge on humanity. Eldane, the Doctor and the humans go to a control room to decide how to respond. Tony reveals that he had, as a precaution, set the drill to activate on a 15 minute timer. Eldane decides to use a toxic gas, designed to protect the city as a last-minute defense. The Silurians remaining in suspended animation would be safe, but any not in suspended animation would be killed. Finally, to prevent further drilling, they would destroy the drill with an energy surge - when activated, it would explode. Tony decides to stay, since the Silurians can cure his wound, which is causing mutation. Nasreen also decides to remain. The Doctor tells everyone to run out of the city and wait by the TARDIS, while he asks Eldane to set up the waking up procedure on a delay of 1000 years. He also says to remember to spread the word, through religion if necessary, that the Silurians will awaken in 3020 and come back to the surface. Amy comes back to the Doctor to hurry him up, and they run into Rory, who was doing the same, and the three run back to the TARDIS, where everyone is waiting. The Doctor opens the door and directs everyone to where he wants them to go. And then he sees a crack in the wall opposite the TARDIS. Amy instantly recognizes it. The Doctor is distressed that he doesn't understand it, despite Prisoner Zero and the Weeping Angels knowing what they were. He reaches into the crack and retrieves a smoking piece of debris. As he goes to return to the TARDIS, a weakened Restac arrives, and attempts to shoot the Doctor, but Rory takes the blast, and subsequently dies. As Amy is forced to leave by the Doctor, Rory is swallowed by the crack, erasing him from history. The Doctor does his best to help Amy remember him, since this is possible without distraction. However, a bumpy landing ruins the effect, and Amy forgets Rory as if he had never existed. All that remains of Rory is the engagement ring, that he'd given Amy, on the floor of the TARDIS' console room. The Doctor, Amy, Elliot, Mo and Ambrose leave the TARDIS in time to see the drill destroyed by the Silurian energy surge. Amy sees herself, once again, on the hill, and for a moment thinks she saw someone else, but quickly forgets about it and reminds the Doctor of his promise of Rio. As the Doctor returns, he looks at the debris he retrieved from the crack. It's a scorched blue and white fragment of wood, with the incomplete words "POLICE TE" and "FR" in black on the white. The Doctor recognizes it immediately, and holds it against the TARDIS notice - "POLICE TELEPHONE FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC" and is seen to be dreading the possible implications. Now as my people awaken from their 1,000 year sleep ready to rise to the surface, my thoughts turn back to the Doctor, the losses he suffered then and the greater losses what were still to come.'